Ellos están celosos
by Harry Hale
Summary: Ellos también pueden sentir celos de vez en cuando.
1. Thor

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, la historia sí.

.

.

.

Eran hombres cabales, valientes, capaces de enfrentarse a diversos peligros sin reparar siquiera en los riesgos, pero eran hombres, al fin y al cabo, y los celos son algo innato en los hombres, así que no eran la excepción.

**Thor.**

Hizo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no levantarse de la silla y enviar lejos a Stark de un golpe. Jane se rió, encantada con las ocurrencias de Tony. Thor se limitó a apretar los dientes.

¿En qué momento pensó que presentarla ante el mujeriego multimillonario era buena idea?

Ah, claro, cuando éste no dejó de molestar por conocer a la _señora_ del trueno.

* * *

─ _¿Sabes?, ahora que lo pienso, ella debe de ser realmente fea si no quieres traerla con nosotros…_

─ _¡Tony! _─_la reprimenda de Bruce y el Capitán fue ignorada por Stark._

─… _digo, todos nos morimos por conocerla, queremos saber quien es la dueña de tu sueldo, y de Asgard._

─ _Jane es la mujer más hermosa de Midgard_─ _contraatacó Thor. Natasha, quien estaba trenzando su cabello, le tiró de un mechón._

─ _Perfecto, entonces tráela pasado mañana, organizaré un almuerzo para que nos presentes_─ _anunció el hombre de hierro, quien _enumeraba la de cosas que comerían ese día_ mientras se encaminaba a la salida._

* * *

─… entonces le dije: Claro, puedes ordenar todas las Pop-Tarts que quieras, me marché y cuando volví, nuestro flamante Asgardiano tenía una pila enorme de cajas apiladas, por poco y le caen encima a Barton.

Janes estalló en carcajadas junto a Darcy, quien estaba sentada a su lado y grababa con su teléfono midgardiano ese con una figura de manzana mordida atrás.

─ Lo siento… señor Stark… pero es que no puedo... con esto─ logró decir Foster entre risas.

─ Tony, querida, llámame Tony─ Iron Man le guiñó el ojo con galantería y Jane se rió más fuerte.

Thor apretó su vaso de whisky hasta que estalló, Natasha, a su lado, le dirigió una mirada sorprendida, le quitó los restos del vaso y le pasó otro.

─ No te preocupes Thor, Tony solo trata de hacer sentir cómoda a Jane, además, Pepper no está así que…─ dejó la frase al aire─. Mejor bebe tu trago.

Thor se terminó el whisky de un sorbo, se limpió la boca con la mano bruscamente y miró de nuevo hacia donde estaba Stark, contándole a Jane una historia sobre Natasha- de la que Thor estaba seguro, por la mirada helada que le dirigía la pelirroja, le costaría muy cara-su amada rió de nuevo y él recordó algo.

"_Pepper"_

Por su cuenta corría mencionar _accidentalmente_ aquel episodio delante de Lady Stark.

* * *

─ Vaya, ¿quién lo diría?, puedes leer mucho de eso, pero escucharlo directamente de la boca de alguien que estuvo ahí es bastante diferente, ¿te importaría contarme más?

─ ¿Enserio?, digo, por supuesto.

Se encontraban en la sala de estar del Complejo de los Vengadores, de alguna manera, el tema de la guerra de aquel país-_ Estados Unidos_ fue lo que dijo el amigo Barton- salió y Jane estaba realmente interesada en que el amigo Steve le contara sus experiencias, éste estaba encantado porque alguien del _mundo moderno_ se interesara por la _historia_.

─ Cualquiera no creería lo del Cráneo Rojo, pero te lo aseguro doctora Foster, fue real.

¿Cráneo rojo?, pfff, _"La historia de Asgard es mucho mejor… y más interesante"_ se dijo Thor, mientras masticaba una de sus Pop-Tarts ruidosamente.

─ ¿Thor, cielo? ─lo llamó Jane y el dios del Trueno la miró de inmediato, radiante de tener su atención de nuevo.

─ ¿Sí, _Janie_?

─ ¿Podrías masticar en silencio?, no puedo escuchar bien a Steve─ pidió con amabilidad, después se giró nuevamente hacia el primer Vengador, quien le dirigió una sonrisa nerviosa, se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a relatar algo sobre como estrelló una nave en el hielo.

Todos los demás en la sala-Clint, Bruce y Wanda-se miraron entre sí, incomodos, antes de marcharse a hacer quien sabe qué.

Thor entrecerró los ojos, molesto y nada celoso para que conste ¿eh?

Si seguía por ese camino, muy pronto el amigo Steve ya no sería el _amigo_ Steve. No importaba lo mucho que quería Nat.

* * *

─ ¡¿Me lo juras?! ─el grito de Jane resonó por el laboratorio.

─ No te mentiría por nada del mundo─ aseguró Bruce, con una sonrisa amable─. Esta solo es un prototipo, la verdadera está en Corea, pero nos vale para alguna que otra ocasión.

Después de terminar su explicación, Jane comenzó a observar más de cerca el artefacto.

─ Es un arca de regeneración, Thor─ le sonrió, maravillada, el rubio le correspondió con una sonrisa tirante, pero Jane ni siquiera lo notó─. Esto cambiaría la medicina de una forma increíble.

─ Es lo que yo digo─ comentó Bruce─. Pero Helen dice que también sería la envidia de muchos.

Foster suspiró tristemente.

─ Sí, creo que tiene razón, _Brucie_.

¿Brucie?

"_Tranquilo, Thor, todos llaman así a Bruce, a excepción de Nat, Steve, Clint, Wanda…"._

─ Lamento llegar tarde─ Betty Ross entró apresuradamente, interrumpiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos─. Dije que te mostraría el prototipo del arca, pero Tony no me dejó ir hasta que estuvo seguro que Pepper se había marchado de aquí.

─ ¿Qué, por qué? ─preguntó Bruce.

─ Le dijo a Pepper que me estaba explicando algo de mecánica, y yo ni siquiera trabajo con la mecánica─ negó con la cabeza, irritada─. No importa, ¿por qué no empezamos a…?

─ Oh, no te preocupes Betty, Brucie me la mostró y estábamos por…

─ Irnos, estábamos por irnos─ Thor interrumpió a su novia mientras la cogía de la mano y la sacaba del laboratorio.

Agradeció a los dioses la llegada de Ross, como Bruce siguiera siendo todo sonrisas con su Jane, Stark tendría que gastar más de esos billetes verdes en remodelar.

* * *

─ No puedo esperar a contarle a Tony sobre lo del microondas─ comentó Jane en tanto doblaba una camiseta y la metía en la pequeña maleta que estaba sobre la cama.

Estaban en su habitación de la casa en Nuevo México, Thor se hallaba sentado también en la cama, tratando de encontrar algo en la _televisión_, se suponía que pasarían el fin de semana en el Complejo, pero el dios del Trueno no estaba muy convencido.

─ Sobre eso─ Jane lo miró─, creo que deberíamos quedarnos, Stark va a estar muy ocupado, su hijo estará ahí y Pepper también.

─ ¿Y eso qué?, mejor, así podré conocer al niño, Tony dice que es increíble, él y Brucie no dejan de hablar de Peter.

─ Su nombre de pila es Bruce, Robert Bruce en realdad, no _Brucie_─ masculló, su novia lo escuchó y arqueó una ceja ¿acaso estaba celoso? ¿él, el tierno e inocente Thor?, no, tenía que ser una broma.

Entonces Jane decidió tantear el terreno.

─ Además, quiero que Steve me cuente más sobre como ejecutaban los exámenes médicos a los hombres en aquella época.

Thor se giró bruscamente hacia ella.

─ ¿Cómo para qué querrías saber tú de eso?, ¿cómo para qué querrías que el amigo Steve te lo contara?

─ ¿Cómo que para qué?, pues para imaginármelo.

Thor gruñó y Jane se echó a reír.

─ No puedo creerlo, ¡estás celoso!

El Asgardiano se sonrojó y desvió la mirada, molesto y avergonzado por haber sido descubierto

─ ¿Yo? ¿de esos mortales? ─le quitó importancia con un gesto─, no seas ridícula.

─ No me mientas─ Jane se sentó en sus piernas, le dió un beso en la mejilla y se apretó contra él─. Si te sentías incomodo debiste decírmelo.

─ Es una ridiculez.

─ No lo es, de hecho, los celos son bastante comunes─ le acarició la cara─. Pensé que había mucha más confianza después que te dije lo de Natasha.

─ No quería que te rieras de mí, además, también dijiste que lo de Nat ya no te molestaba…

─ No, pero no hablemos de eso ahora, no tienes que sentirte celoso, porque no existe ningún hombre, mortal o deidad, lo suficientemente digno como tú para llamar mi atención.

Thor sonrió pegado a sus labios.

─ ¿Enserio?

─ Lo juro─ comenzó a besarlo profundamente, pero los aporreos en la puerta y los gritos de Darcy los hizo detenerse.

─ _¡Jane!_

─ ¡¿Qué?!

─ _¡El tipo del restaurante está llamando de nuevo! ¡Ya le dije que no vives aquí, tal como me lo pediste, pero no deja de insistir!_

Jane se puso rígida.

─ ¡No sé quién es!

─ _¡Es el que te invitó a comer ese día cuando Thor volvió y te llevó a Asgard! ¡Richard, el de la tilapia*!_

─ ¿Quién? ─ Jane se rió con nerviosismo ante la mirada significativa de Thor.

─ Dame un segundo cariño─ Foster se bajó de su regazo y salió de la habitación.

Un momento.

¿El que la invitó a comer? ¿a ella? ¿un hombre que no era amigo de ambos invitó a Jane a comer?

─ ¡Jane! ─ bramó y salió disparado de la habitación.

Ya se enteraría ese tipo Richard de la tilapia que Jane era una mujer comprometida.

* * *

**ACLARACIONES: **

**Richard de la tilapia: es el hombre con el que Jane estaba teniendo una _cita_ al inicio de _Thor: The Dark World._ **

* * *

**Hola, ¿recuerdan Ellas tienen celos? Bueno, es el turno de nuestros muchachos, jjjejeje. Espero que lo disfruten, siguen varios al igual que en el otro, lean y dejen un sensual Review, saben que amo leerlos.**

**Entonces… ¿Review? ¿No? Ok.**

**Harry.**


	2. Tony

**Disclaimer:** La historia es mía, los personajes no.

**Muchas gracias a Ruka Jimotoraku, gracias por creer en esta historia. Espero leerte pronto. Saludos.**

.

.

.

Eran hombres cabales, valientes, capaces de enfrentarse a diversos peligros sin reparar siquiera en los riesgos, pero eran hombres, al fin y al cabo, y los celos son algo innato en los hombres, así que no eran la excepción.

**Tony.**

Rechinó los dientes en un intento de calmarse y no hacer un espectáculo. Ella lo mataría, o peor aún, lo enviaría al sofá.

Al caro pero muy incómodo sofá de la sala de estar.

─ Debí verlo, no sé como me lo perdí.

─ Ya te digo yo, Pepper, fue muy divertido.

La rubia rió y se giró para mirarlo, Tony compuso una sonrisa para ella.

─ ¿Por qué no me dijiste que una señora gorda te cayó encima?

─ Porque se suponía que era algo de lo que no hablaríamos─ le lanzó una mirada ácida a Clint, quien bebió de su copa de vino mientras contenía la risa.

─ Con razón cojeabas al caminar─ comentó Pepper inocentemente, Clint, por otro lado, escupió el vino al dejar salir una carcajada.

Ella soltó un gritito cuando el vino le cayó encima

─ Lo siento mucho, Pepper─ el arquero rápidamente tomó un trapo y comenzó a pasarlo por el torso de Pepper, para espanto de Tony─. No fue mi intención.

─ Oh, no te preocupes Clint─ Pepper le sonrió con amabilidad─. Lo enviaré a la tintorería.

Clint suspiró, aliviado, pero cada fibra del cuerpo de Tony gritaba por asesinar a Barton, quien seguía tratando de limpiar- inútilmente-el traje de su novia.

─ La comida ya está lista─ Wanda salió de la cocina─ … ¿qué haces, Clint?

Barton por fin se detuvo, para alivio de Tony.

─ Fue un accidente─ explicó.

Wanda asintió.

─ Bueno, en lo que _Pepper_ va a _vestirse_, _empezaré_ a _servir_ ─Pepper se encaminó escaleras arriba─. Ustedes, vengan a _ayudarme._

Barton pasó por su lado, mascullando algo sobre la señora gorda y su cogerá.

Tony apretó los dientes otra vez.

Se juró que, en cuanto la señora Barton estuviera de visita, sería atento con ella.

Muy atento.

* * *

─ Bien, ¿Cómo nos vemos?

Él y Pepper estaban por irse a una gala benéfica, pero antes de partir, Tony creyó, estúpidamente, que preguntarles a sus compañeros de equipo como lucían era buena idea.

─ Pareces el viejo tú, solo que menos vulgar─ comentó Natasha, después siguió mirando la televisión.

─ Wow─ Thor entró a la sala, con un bol de palomitas en la mano, pero se detuvo ante ellos─. Stark, hazte a un lado, déjame admirar a tu dama.

Tony se puso rígido, ¿cómo que admirar?

Pepper estaba ataviada en un elegante vestido color negro, con un pequeño escote en la espalda, levemente maquillada, un collar discreto adornaba su cuello y su cabello rubio se encontraba atado en un moño alto que dejaba al descubierto sus clavículas delgadas y torneadas.

─ Sí, ya decía yo, Midgard tiene a las mujeres mas hermosas… después de Asgard claro─ a Tony no le pasó por alto que Thor seguía mirando a Pepper. Como quería abofetearlo en su rostro de Dios.

Pero éste siguió hablando.

─ Me atrevería a decir que es la segunda mujer más linda de este lugar, después de mi _Janie,_ claro, con el debido respeto Lady Stark.

Wanda y Natasha, detrás de Thor, lo fulminaron con la mirada, Pepper, lejos de molestarse, se rió, encantada por los cumplidos.

─ Me halagas Thor.

El dios de Trueno estaba por hacer ademán de besar la mano de su dama, entonces Tony cogió a Pepper de la cintura, pegándole a él, miró su reloj y exclamó con fingida alarma.

─ Pero mira que hora es, vamos tarde, andando cielo─ casi lanzó a Pepper hacia el elevador─. Nat, Wanda, _diviértanse_ con Thor.

Mientras los celos se escurrían con cada piso que bajaban en el elevador, Tony sopesó sus opciones, al final decidió que no le bastaba con haber dejado a Thor solo con esas dos mujeres endemoniadas, mañana llamaría a Jane Foster para una plática casual.

Nadie lo hacía sentirse celoso sin un castigo.

Nadie.

* * *

Por un momento sintió que el corazón se le saldría del pecho, después de dos días en el laboratorio, Tony decidió que quería un poco de café, subió a la cocina y, al mirar por la ventana, se encontró con la visión de su mujer volando, el sentimiento de miedo porque saliera herida se transformó en celos al notar como Sam Wilson la cogía por la cintura.

Sin pensárselo mucho, salió disparado hacia el jardín, así como estaba vestido, con pants y sus sandalias.

─ ¡Hey! ¡hey! ─comenzó a agitar sus brazos para que ellos lo notaran─. ¡Bajen! ¡bajen ahora!

Sam y Pepper aterrizaron delante de él.

─ ¿Qué pasa? ─preguntó Pepper, tenía las mejillas arreboladas por el viento─. ¿Por qué gritas?

─ ¡¿Cómo que por qué grito?!, este desubicado─ apuntó a Sam─, pudo haberte dejado caer.

_"¡Y estaba toqueteándote de lo lindo!"_ estuvo tentado de decirle, pero no, no expondría sus celos delante del chismoso de Wilson.

─ No seas exagerado─ Pepper trató de restarle importancia.

─ ¡No estoy siendo exagerado! ─ Pepper arqueó una ceja cuando Tony gritó de nuevo─. Pudiste caerte, y si hubiese pasado…

─ Pero no pasó ¿bien? ─ Tony trató de tomarla de la mano, pero ella se lo quitó de encima de un manotazo y entró al edificio.

─ Creo que se te pasó la mano un poco…─ empezó Sam, pero Tony lo cortó bruscamente.

─ ¡Tú! ─lo apuntó acusadoramente─, ya verás.

Dejó la amenaza al aire, giró sobre sus talones y se dispuso a seguir a Pepper. Si ella lo enviaba al sofá esa noche, las alas de Falcon lo pagarían caro.

* * *

Tony besó a Pepper en la mejilla, pero esta no le prestó la mínima atención.

─ ¿Cielo?

Pepper no le contestó.

─ Linda, háblame─ ella siguió pasando de él─. Si hice algo mal, dímelo y prometo que haré todo para compensarte...

─ No entiendo por qué no quieres que vaya─ le espetó bruscamente, cortándolo.

Tony parpadeó, sorprendido.

─ Ya te dije que será muy aburrido…

─ Por favor Tony, no me ofendas, que no nací ayer─ se cruzó de brazos y el multimillonario supo que de nada le valía seguir mintiendo.

Se encontraban en la oficina de Pepper, Tony estaba por marcharse a una pequeña reunión con Los Vengadores y le había dado montones y montones de excusas para que ella no lo acompañara. Pero no le iba a permitir que la tratara de tonta.

─ Bien, me rindo, no quiero que vayas porque no te quiero cerca de los chicos.

─ No me digas que estás celoso.

─ Entonces no te lo digo.

Pepper suspiró.

─ Tony, tus amigos solo son amables conmigo.

─ Si por amable te refieres a que Wilson y Barton disfrutan toquetearte y que Thor se deshace en halagos hacia tu innegable belleza, pues sí, son muy amables.

Ella estaba por hablar, pero él la interrumpió.

─ Mira, sé que crees que es una ridiculez, pero no puedo evitarlo, eres la mujer más hermosa y maravillosa del mundo y cualquiera, hasta los descerebrados de mi equipo, se dan cuenta.

Pepper le acarició la mejilla.

─ Esos descerebrados tienen a sus propias mujeres, además, yo te quiero a ti, y eso debería bastar.

─ Algo bueno debí haber hecho para tenerte.

─ O simplemente eres muy afortunado.

Tony la besó y, justo cuando se separaron, la secretaria de Pepper entró.

─ Oh, lo siento mucho, pero han convocado una reunión ahora.

Cuando se retiró, Pepper le sonrió.

─ Aparentemente ganaste.

─ Yo siempre gano.

Ella lo pellizcó, Iron Man se encaminó hacia la puerta, entonces Pepper habló de nuevo.

─ Ay, tendré que sentarme junto a Jones, de estadística─ la rubia suspiró─. Ese Jones, tan alto, tan fornido, tan… tan…

─ ¡¿Tan qué?! ─Tony se impacientó.

Pepper fingió que reparaba en su presencia.

─ Oh, cielo, ¿sigues aquí?

─ Sí, sigo aquí y no dejas de hablar de ese Jones con el que te vas a sentar en esa reunión…

─ Tienes razón, la reunión, la olvidé─ lo besó en la mejilla y salió de la oficina apresuradamente.

─ Mira Pepper, de una vez te lo digo, donde me entere que ese Jones…─ pero Pepper fingió que no lo escuchó─. Ah, conque no me haces caso, ¡pues que no te sorprenda el próximo recorte de personal en el área de estadística!

Como ella no volvió, Tony se echó a caminar detrás suyo.

Fantástico. Ahora tendría que asistir a esa reunión para que ese Jones tan… de estadística no se le acercase.

Desde luego que el recorte de personal era un hecho.

* * *

**ACLARACIONES: **

**En uno de los diálogos de Wanda se pueden observar palabras en _Italic_, lo hice así para que lo lean con el acento sokoviano de los Maximoff.**

* * *

**Hola, aquí un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste, recuerden que siguen más jejeje, espero leerlos, den follow, agreguen este fic a sus favoritos y dejen sus sensuales reviews.**

**Entonces… ¿Review? ¿No? Ok.**

**Harry.**


	3. Clint

**Disclaimer:** La historia es mía, los personajes, pues ya saben que no.

.

.

.

**Ruka Jimotoraku: **Eres la primera persona que me dice que le encanta el loco universo que me saqué de quien sabe dónde, leer tu review me hizo el día, espero que este y los que siguen te gusten también, saludos y ojalá pueda leerte pronto. Harry.

* * *

Eran hombres cabales, valientes, capaces de enfrentarse a diversos peligros sin reparar siquiera en los riesgos, pero eran hombre, al fin y al cabo, y los celos son algo innato en los hombres, así que no eran la excepción.

**Clint.**

Se llevó el tenedor a la boca con brusquedad para evitar hacer un comentario ácido, masticó con fuerza y lo pasó todo al beberse el jugo de naranja de golpe. Cualquiera diría que ese comportamiento llamaría la atención de alguien en la mesa, pero la verdad era que no, porque todos estaban deshaciéndose en halagos hacia Visión. _Su_ esposa se deshacía en halagos hacia esa… esa máquina.

─ Esto está muy bueno, solo en mis sueños podría hacer el desayuno así─ Laura saboreó el bocado.

"_¿Qué tiene de especial?, tú cocinas muy bien"_ se sintió tentado de decir, porque en sí, él no encontraba lo maravilloso de aquel desayuno: huevos revueltos sobre tostadas con aguacate y tocino encima. Sí, sabía bien, pero no era nada del otro mundo.

─ Me halaga señora Barton.

─ Llámame Laura, por favor.

Cuando los platos fueron retirados, Visión volvió con un platillo más, waffles esponjosos con arándanos, fresas y crema de chocolate encima. Él, que era más fanático de lo salado, se limitó a agradecerle con una sonrisa falsa, pero su mujer y sus hijos casi le hacían una reverencia.

─ Tienes que decirme como los haces─ Laura miraba a Visión como si fuese el maldito rey de los cocineros.

─ Todo está en como mezclas la harina y la mantequilla.

Clint hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no arrojarle los waffles en la cara a Visión.

─ Wanda es muy afortunada de tener a alguien que le ayude con la cocina─ por el tono que usó su esposa, el arquero supo que no le iba a gustar nada lo que estaba por decir─. Ojalá Clint fuese así de habilidoso, una vez le pedí que hiciera el desayuno para los niños y lo único que logró fueron huevos con pedacitos de cascaron y tocino medianamente dorado.

Visión dejó escapar una risa pequeña y profunda que parecía cautivar a su esposa. Genial.

Primero lograba que su mujer expusiera delante de él sus pocas habilidades culinarias y después se reía provocando que ésta lo mirara más.

─ Bueno, todos tenemos habilidades diferentes─ Visión habló tranquilamente─. Las de Clint sin duda son un poco más interesantes que la cocina.

─ Por supuesto, pero no creo que una llave en el cuello y una flecha en el centro de la diana se coma─ comentó Laura y el androide-casi humanizado-volvió a reír.

Solo porque quería mucho a Wanda soportó aquel horrendo desayuno. Jamás invitaría a nadie- del genero masculino- a quedarse en su casa, otra vez.

* * *

─ Pues ya quedó─ Tony guardó el destornillador en su elegante caja de herramientas─. Solo tienes que presionar este botón y listo.

─ Es muy amble de tu parte─ Laura sonrió radiantemente.

"_Amable mis cojones"_ pensó Clint, molesto. Tony Stark jamás era amable.

A menos que quisiera algo o que fueses su hijo, Pepper, Happy o Rhodey.

─ ¿Tienes algo más a lo que quieres que le eche un ojo o…?

La maldita secadora se había averiado, Clint trató de repararla, pero no lo logró y de mala gana aceptó que Stark, quien estaba de visita junto con los demás Vengadores para una comida casual, dejara a Pepper un momento y revisara la máquina.

Lo que Clint tardó un par de horas, Tony lo logró en minutos.

─ Pues─ Laura se lo pensó─, el tractor no quiere arrancar. Esta vez de verdad.

¿Estaba hablando enserio?, ¿el tractor estaba descompuesto y no se lo había dicho?

─ Ya me encargo, pero, por favor querida, alcánzame un vaso con agua, que aquí hace mucho calor─ una vez terminó de beber, le agradeció a su mujer sonriéndole de una manera que a Barton no le gustó nada─. Llévame con el tractor y tú, Barton, acompáñanos, eh de enseñarte a ti y a tu preciosa esposa como trabaja un hombre, ya sabes, para el día que yo no esté.

_"Respira Clint, su hijo está en el patio comiendo con los tuyos, tampoco querrías que nadie te diera una paliza delante de ellos"_ apretó los dientes y siguió a ambos.

Como deseó tener su arco a la mano.

* * *

─ ¡_Pero_ que _desconsiderado_!, déjame _ayudarte_─ Pietro rápidamente tomó la maleta de Laura y comenzó a caminar─. La habitación de Clint es _por_ aquí.

─ Eres muy amable Pietro.

Laura siguió al sokoviano por el pasillo, se preguntó qué tan loco debería de estar como para llevarse a Laura y dejar a los niños en casa de sus suegros para poder tener un tiempo de pareja. Se preguntó qué tan loco debería de estar como para llevársela a pasar ese tiempo de pareja en el Complejo de los Vengadores.

Durante ese fin de semana, Clint se arrepintió horrible de no haberse ido con su esposa a algún otro lado, puesto que Pietro no dejó de acapararla en todo momento.

─ El fin de semana se pasó muy rápido─ Laura fue a abrazar al muchacho─. Tienes que visitarnos pronto, Nathaniel te extraña.

─ _Claro_ que lo _haré_, es solo que no _quiero_ _molestar_.

─ Pero ¿qué dices?, tú jamás eres una molestia.

_"Sí que lo eres, de hecho, eres como un enorme grano en el culo"_ pensó Clint, aunque no dijo ni pío, limitándose a mirar cómo es que el velocista abrazaba _muy_ fuerte a su esposa.

Bien, él y un niñito de Sokovia le debían la vida, pero ¿es que solo lo había hecho para que mirara como toqueteaba su esposa en sus narices y no poder decir nada?, Clint sabía, desde su primer divorcio, que la vida no era justa.

─ ¿Sabes?, este fin de semana _estaré_ _para_ _ver_ a mi ahijado, _prepara_ bien mi habitación, linda─ besó a Laura en la mejilla y, cuando ésta estaba por hacer lo mismo, Clint la tomó de la mano y la arrastró fuera de ahí.

─ Lleva a May contigo.

Clint cargó de veneno su comentario, a ver si con ella delante Pietro se comportaba un poco.

* * *

─ Ya tengo la habitación de Pietro lista─ Laura se encaminó hasta el refrigerador─. Prepararé el estofado que le gusta para recibirlo.

Clint, quien bebía un vaso de agua, casi se atraganta tratado de hablar.

─ De eso nada, ya lo hago yo.

─ ¿Estás seguro?, hoy has estado muy ocupado, reparaste la vaya de la casa y engrasaste todas las puertas, apuesto a que estás cansado─ Laura sacó los vegetales y la carne─. Además, Visión me enseñó algunos trucos…

─ ¿O sea que Visión puede ayudarte con la cocina y Tony puede reparar cosas en MI casa y yo no? ─ su esposa le lanzó una mirada incrédula─. Cuando yo regreso a casa después de trabajar me das comida recalentada, pero Pietro viene y te deshaces por hacerle su jodido estofado.

─ Clinton Francis Barton, que sea la última vez que me hablas de esa manera─ Laura puso las manos en sus caderas, desafiante─. Si te doy recalentado es porque nunca avisas que vas a venir. No me puedo creer que estés celoso.

─ ¿Celoso? ¿yo?, por favor.

Laura levantó una ceja.

─ ¡Bueno sí!, ¿cuál es el problema?

─ El problema, mi amor, es que te estás portando como un tonto, mira que esos tres tienen pareja.

─ Eso no quiere decir que no sepan apreciar la belleza.

Laura guardó las cosas en el refrigerador y se dispuso a salir.

─ Como no quieres que cocine para Pietro y para May, que, por cierto, ya sé que es su prometida, gracias por contármelo cielo, iré a traer algo a _Joe's_.

─ Bien─ Clint se cruzó de brazos, triunfante─… un momento, ¿_Joe's_?, ¿dónde trabaja el tipo ese que te coquetea?

─ El mismo─ confirmó Cooper, pasando con una lata de Coca-Cola.

─ ¡Lauraaaa!

Buen cuidado puso Clint al tomar un paraguas al salir, uno nunca sabe si debe apalear a alguien o protegerse de la lluvia en un día tan soleado como ese.

* * *

**ACLARACIONES:**

**En los diálogos de Pietro, las palabras que están en _Italic_, son para que puedan leerlas con su acento sokoviano.**

* * *

**Hola, aquí un nuevo capítulo, ojalá que les guste tanto como a mí, espero leerlos, saben que amo sus reviews.**

**Entonces… ¿Review? ¿No? Ok.**

**Harry.**


	4. Bruce

**Disclaimer: **La historia es mía, los personajes pues no.

.

.

.

**Ruka Jimotoraku: **Me encantan tus reviews como no tienes idea, sobre lo de Bobbie… algo viene sobre eso. Ojalá que este te guste y puedas dejar tu lindo y sensual review. Saludos. Harry.

**Guest: **¿Haz leído _Ellas tienen celos_?, el orden de las apariciones de los celosos es igual al de esa historia, pero el de Steve se aproxima jejeje, espero que te guste este y puedas dejarme tu punto de vista. Saludos. Harry.

* * *

Eran hombres cabales, valientes, capaces de enfrentarse a diversos peligros sin reparar siquiera en los riesgos, pero eran hombres, al fin y al cabo, y los celos son algo innato en los hombres, así que no eran la excepción.

**Bruce.**

Era un hombre paciente, sí, debía serlo, porque de lo contrario a estas alturas, estarían teniendo un código verde.

_"Inhala y después exhala, Bruce"_ se dijo mientras se contenía para que Hulk no hiciese acto de presencia, después de todo, era el cumpleaños de Pepper, y no quería arruinarle la fiesta.

Pero como quería arrancar a Scott y sus manos resbalosas de Betty. El muy cínico le mostraba fotos de su hija a su prometida, pero a Bruce no se le escapaba como Ant-Man posaba su mano en las de Betty. La pulsera que medía su pulso comenzó a pitar.

─ Respira, Bruce─ Banner giró la cabeza para toparse con los ojos verdes de Natasha─. Tony se lució con esta fiesta, sería una lástima que se estropeara la decoración.

La temible Viuda Negra le pasó un vaso con jugo de uva y le dio una pequeña sonrisa cálida, podía sentir como su pulso bajaba. Podía ser que ya no sintiera _eso_ por ella, pero debía admitir que aún le traía calma a su vida.

─ Yo me encargo─ susurró, se puso de pie y se alejó─. Oye, Scott─ el aludido la miró─, Tony dijo algo sobre el pastel, acompáñame.

La mirada de Lang se iluminó y siguió a Natasha sin cuestionar, Betty volvió y se sentó en la silla que la rusa había dejado vacía, se acomodó en su antebrazo y Banner pudo oler su esencia a flores.

─…siempre acaparando la atención─ masculló Betty, pero Bruce solo sonrió.

Como quería a Nat.

* * *

─ Vamos, _otro_─ Betty se terminó el caballito de un trago, hizo una mueca amarga y el gemelo Maximoff celebró─. Así beben las _mujeres_ del _sur_.

De inmediato le pasó otro, Betty trató de negarse, pero finalmente cedió y volvió a beber, después se tambaleó y Pietro, tan atento él, la sostuvo _muy_ cerca de _él_, Banner ya podía sentir a Hulk reclamando por lo suyo.

_"Las cosas no se solucionan con golpes, Banner"_ bebió de su copa de champan y miró a su alrededor, algunos bebían─ Tony, Darcy, Clint y Thor─, otros cantaban desafinados─ Scott, Sam, Wanda y Rhodey─ los demás charlaban entre sí─ Steve y Natasha, Pepper y Visión, Hope y Jane─, pero Bruce no podía dejar de mirar tal escena.

─ Vaya vaya─ se rió con mofa Quicksilver, sosteniendo a una ebria Betty─, alguien no sabe _beber_ bien.

─ Será mejor que descanse─ comentó Pepper, un poco preocupada.

─ La _llevaré_ a…─ empezó a ofrecerse Pietro, pero Bruce se adelantó, aventándole la copa en el pecho a quien pasó a su lado─ Steve le pareció, aunque no estaba seguro, debido a las prisas─, y le quitó a Betty de los brazos.

─ Ya la llevó yo, gracias por detenerla─ _"ahora quita tus asquerosas manos de ella"_ ─. Ya sabes que no debes beber así, Betty.

Mientras arrastraba a su prometida hasta la habitación de ambos, ella no dejaba de susurrar.

─ Dame otro más, Pietro…

Bruce apretó los dientes, una vez la dejó recostada y dormida en la cama, volvió a la fiesta, sacó su teléfono y le tomó una instantánea a Pietro, quien charlaba muy animado con la pobrecita Darcy, aunque de espaldas no se notaba quien era. Comenzó a escribir un mensaje.

_"Lamento que no hayas podido asistir, Pietro dijo que estabas indispuesta, espero que te recuperes. Saluda a Peter de mi parte"._

Acompañó el texto de la fotografía que había tomado y le dio al botón _enviar_ en el chat de May.

Un par de minutos después, la ex esposa de su mejor amigo, contestó:

─ _¿Indispuesta?_

Casi al instante, el teléfono del sokoviano comenzó a sonar, éste se lo sacó de una de las bolsas de los jeans, miró la pantalla y palideció.

Bruce tomó otra copa, bebió y sonrió.

Dulce venganza.

* * *

─ Lo que hay que ver─ comentó Betty, mirando encantada lo que Tony le mostraba.

─ Y solo es el prototipo, linda─ rió y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Betty, a su vez, ella apoyó la cabeza en la del genio.

Demasiado cerca.

El pinchazo de los celos llegó y Banner trató de no pensar en que su mejor amigo, su _hermano de la ciencia_, acababa de coquetear con su prometida y futura esposa, pero cuando el cuadro delante de ti no se quitaba, era difícil no hacerlo.

─ Pepper les envía esto─ como caída del cielo, Darcy apareció con una bandeja con tres vasos de jugo verde sobre ella. Pepper los hacía seguir la vida fit que había comenzado.

Su mejor amigo y su novia tomaron el suyo, Tony le acercó uno a Bruce y volvió junto a Betty, en un determinado momento el genio giró la cabeza y se topó con la mirada significativa del doctor Banner, abrió los ojos casi con espanto, con todo el disimulo del mundo fingió que quería mostrarle algo a su mejor amigo y se posicionó a su lado.

Desde ese momento se alejó de Betty en todo lo que restaba de tiempo en el laboratorio. Bruce no podía estar más contento, no vió la necesidad de hacer que Pepper se molestara con Tony, después de todo, él entendió lo que había hecho sin darse cuenta.

Solo por eso.

* * *

─ Pensé que ya no volverían por aquí─ comentó Stan, colocando una pizza recién salida del horno en el centro de la mesa.

─ ¿Y dejar de comer la mejor pizza del mundo? ─Betty tomó una rebanada con ayuda de la pequeña pala para cortar─. Jamás.

─ Ella tiene razón─ Bruce sonrió─. Además, nos encanta la buena compañía.

─ Creí que ese Tony Stark con el que te codeas ahora es esa buena compañía─ se mofó Stan.

─ Lo es… a veces.

─ Pero, ¿de qué hablas? ─Betty le dio un empujón juguetón─. Él te adora y tú también.

─ Cuidado Betty, no te sorprendas si huyen juntos minutos antes de la boda─ bromeó el hombre mayor, Bruce hizo una mueca y la chica estalló en carcajadas.

Cuando la risa acabó, Betty soltó un suspiro, mordió la pizza y comentó:

─ También aprovechamos para pasar a dejar la invitación a mi padre.

─ Ojalá que no vaya─ murmuró Banner contra el vaso, Betty lo fulminó con la mirada.

─ ¿Ya aceptó a Bruce? ─Stan no pudo ocultar su sorpresa.

─ Sí… más o menos─ respondió Banner.

Al terminar la velada y después que discutieran un poco con Stan sobre poder pagarle la pizza─ Stan salió vencedor─, se dirigieron a la salida, entonces el hombre mayor pareció recordar algo.

─ Por cierto Betty, linda─ la aludida se detuvo y le prestó atención─. ¿Puedo _contarle_ sobre tu boda?

─ ¿Contarle? ¿a quién? ─Bruce paseó la mirada entre su prometida y Stan.

─ Sí, no quiero ser grosera, pero ojalá entienda que se acabó…

─ Sigue viniendo aquí todos los viernes a preguntar por ti.

─ Sé que me estoy perdiendo de algo, y quiero saber qué es─ Bruce se cruzó de brazos.

─ ¿Recuerdas al psiquiatra que salía con Betty cuando volviste de Brasil?

Ah, con que el tipejo ese.

Un momento, ¿el tipo seguía preguntando por Betty?

─ ¿Sabes qué, Stan?, voy a hablar yo con él, para dejarle las cosas muy en claro.

¿Hablar con él? ¿sola?, ah no, eso sí que no.

─ Creo que lo mejor será que Stan hable con él, tú no tienes ningún tema de conversación que tratar con ese...

Betty se giró bruscamente hacia él.

─ Robert Bruce Banner, ¿son celos los que detecto?

¿Celoso él?

Sí, ya parece.

Pero por alguna razón, no pudo negar nada.

─ Ese no es el asunto…

─ Sí, sí que lo es, voy a hablar con él porque no le dejé nada en claro, le dije que terminamos, pero no le hablé del por qué.

─Solo dile que vas a casarte, que no te busque más. Por teléfono de preferencia.

Al ver un posible altercado y por el bien de su negocio, Stan se disculpó y cerró la puerta, dejándolos solos.

─ A ver Bruce, sabes que no soy ese tipo de mujer─ puso las manos en jarra─. Y ya que estamos hablando del tema, ¿por qué le enviaste esa foto a May?

Bruce logró componer una expresión de casi auténtica sorpresa, algo tuvo que pegársele de Tony después de todo, pero Betty lo conocía y muy bien.

─ ¿Foto? ¿qué foto?

─ No te hagas, Pietro me contó que May lo sacó de su departamento porque _alguien_ le envió una foto de él charlando muy ameno con una muchacha.

¿Tanto así?, jamás pensó que May haría tal cosa.

─ ¿Terminaron? ─quizá sí se había pasado. A Tony le iba a encantar.

─ No, Pietro le suplicó de rodillas que lo dejara volver, lloró cuando le juró que no pasó nada.

Ups.

─ Lo siento mucho tesoro, yo…

─ Basta, mira, no quiero pelear, suficiente voy a tener con el escandalo que va a hacer papá mañana, solo espero que sepas y entiendas que tú eres el único hombre que tiene cabida en mi vida, que me falte todo menos tú.

Se echó a caminar bastante molesta, Bruce la siguió al instante, la tomó de la mano haciendo que se detuviera.

─ Hey, hey, en verdad lo lamento mucho, mi amor─ Betty permitió que la besara en mejilla─. Para compensarlo, seré yo quien le dé la invitación a tu padre.

Su prometida sonrió con reticencia.

─ Bien, pero si el _otro tipo_ rompe algo, te prometo que no habrá boda.

Bruce sonrió y finalmente la besó en la boca.

─ Hulk está más calmado desde que volviste a mi vida.

─ Espero que lo esté mañana.

Mientras caminaban de la mano, con rumbo a su hotel, Bruce le rogó a quien quiera que estuviera allá arriba que Ross no fuese tan insoportable.

─ Sobre lo de tu ex, puedo prestarte mi teléfono si quieres, la cobertura marca Stark es tan buena que…

─ _Bruce_.

─ Sí mi vida.

* * *

**Hola gente bonita, aquí el nuevo capi, sip, me tardé pero la inspiración no llegaba, lo siento mucho, ojalá que les guste y disfruten de él, dejen sus reviews, amo leerlos.**

**Nota: Hice algunas referencias a la película en solitario de Hulk. **

**Entonces... ¿Review? ¿No? Ok.**

**Harry.**


	5. Pietro

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, la historia sí.

.

.

.

Eran hombres cabales, valientes, capaces de enfrentarse a diversos peligros sin reparar siquiera en los riesgos, pero eran hombres, al fin y al cabo, y los celos son algo innato en los hombres, así que no eran la excepción.

**Pietro.**

Cuando empezó a salir con May, él sabía perfectamente que ese hombre sería una presencia constante en la vida de ambos por una simple razón: Peter, el hijo que May y Stark compartían.

Pero una cosa era que el sokoviano no tuviera problema alguno conque el chico pasase tiempo con su padre y otra muy diferente era que Stark _aprovechase_, según él, cada oportunidad para entablar conversación con su mujer.

─ Cuando Happy me dijo que se mudaron aquí, yo no le creí, digo, me lo dirían.

Pietro rodó los ojos.

─ Olvidé pedirle a Peter que te lo contara.

─ ¿Sí?, bueno, el chico no pudo dejar pasar algo así.

─ Peter está en las nubes por ese tema de la chica Jones.

─ Más vale que esa niña abra los ojos pronto, un partido como lo es mi hijo no se encuentra dos veces en la vida─ comentó con su característica vanidad─. Que le sirvas de ejemplo, May cielo.

Ella soltó una carcajada burlona, pero Pietro solo atinó a apretar los dientes.

─ Este té está bastante bueno, lo único que cocinas bien me atrevo a decir.

─ May ha _mejorado_ mucho en la cocina ─ se metió Pietro.

─ Pues que bueno, cuando era _mi_ mujer no cocinaba casi nada─ al alterado no le gustaba recordar que su ahora esposa estuvo casada con alguien como Stark─. Qué recuerdos.

Pietro miró el reloj, ¿cuánto más tardaría Peter en volver de la escuela para que su padre se fuera?

La siguiente media hora que esperaron, May le enseñó álbumes de la infancia de Peter a Tony, quien no dejaba de hacer comentarios alusivos al buen espécimen que habían procreado juntos. Quicksilver se recordó que amaba a May y al chico lo suficiente como para no aniquilar a aquel hombre tan irritante.

─ Tuviste mucha suerte conmigo May, esos ojazos no los tiene cualquiera.

La puerta se abrió y Peter entró, Maximoff saltó del sofá para recibirlo.

─ Lo siento mucho, pero me quedé atrapado en el tren…

─ No pasa nada, que bueno que ya llegaste, tú _padre_ se _muere_ de ansias _por llevarte_ con él y con _su_ nueva esposa─ lo interrumpió Pietro.

Después que Peter tomara la pequeña maleta de su nueva habitación y que se despidiera de su madre y de su padrastro, todos esperaban que Tony terminara de hacer lo mismo.

─ Bueno, eh de irme─ besó a May en la mejilla para espanto del joven Maximoff─. Te lo digo otra vez linda, esta casa nueva es fantástica, ya iba siendo hora que tu flamante marido comenzara a tratarlos como se debe.

Pero ¿de qué hablaba? ¡si quería y trataba a su hijo como si fuera suyo!

─ El sueldo de un Vengador es bueno─ bromeó May.

─ Además, el otro departamento era pequeño, y como ya vamos a ser cuatro…─ comentó Pietro, con cizaña.

Tony abrió los ojos con sorpresa, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, Quicksilver lo llevó junto a Peter hasta la puerta.

Haber si de una vez por todas le quedaba claro que con May ya no tenía ninguna posibilidad.

* * *

─ ¡¿Cómo dices _Matrioshka_?! ─preguntó, al borde de la histeria.

─ Cálmate, estaba conmigo y Wanda en la sala, viendo cosas para el bebé en el iPad, se levantó por agua y se desmayó, afortunadamente Steve estaba ahí y logró atraparla antes que se golpeara…

─ ¡¿Dónde está?! ─sacudió a Natasha, sin impórtale las consecuencias que conllevaban esa acción.

─ En el ala medica…

Tan pronto contestó, corrió a su velocidad usual hasta llegar a dicho lugar, la encontró recostada en una camilla.

─ ¿Cómo te _encuentras_? ¿el bebé…?

─ Calma Pietro─ lo tranquilizó Banner─. Ambos están bien, solo fue un desmayo, aún son normales en el tercer mes.

Una vez más calmado, la poca preocupación que le quedaba fue remplazada por el picor de lo celos al reparar en que Steve Rogers, quien amablemente llevó a su esposa para que la atendieran, la tenía cogida de la mano.

Al igual que minutos atrás no le importó zarandear a Natasha, pensó que sería buena idea darle un puñetazo al Capitán en su rostro patriótico.

Entonces recordó que, precisamente, a quien zarandeó fue a Natasha, a su Matrioshka, y que el Capitán América y ella estaban juntos.

Gracias a Dios que May soltó a Rogers para apoyarse en ambas manos y levantarse.

* * *

"_Su hija es la _mejor_ amiga de _Peter_, _contrólate" se recordó, pero como tenía ganas de derribar a ese Scott Lang, quien no dejaba de manosear, a su parecer, el vientre ligeramente abultado de May.

─ Ojalá que se parezca a ti, digo, si es una niña será bastante guapa. Solo hay que ver a Peter, muchos dicen que se parece a Stark, pero yo le encuentro más parecido contigo.

May sonrió amablemente.

─ Gracias Scott, eso es muy lindo de tu parte.

─ Ahora que, si sale al lado paterno, pues que se parezca a Wanda ¿no?

Ella rió de buena gana y Pietro sonrió con los dientes apretados. Sus ojos no dejaban de ver como la atrevida mano de Lang recorría el vientre de su esposa.

─ Papi, papi, ven─ Cassie se acercó a ellos─. Hope te está buscando.

Scott se disculpó y se alejó en busca de su propia esposa.

Si la pequeña Cassie ya le agradaba, ahora estaba seguro que la adoraba.

* * *

─ ¿Cómo está tu _Pad Thai*_?

May hizo un gesto de aprobación mientras masticaba.

─ Delicioso, este lugar me encanta.

Se encontraban cenando en el _PRACHYA THAI*_, un restaurante de comida tailandesa en el barrio asiático de Queens, era viernes por la noche por lo que el lugar estaba un poco abarrotado.

─ ¿Cómo van las cosas _para_ el baby _shower_? ─se interesó el sokoviano─. Es _decir_, soy el _padre_ y todos _parecen_ _saber_ que _será_ mi bebé a excepción de mí.

Ella le sonrió dulcemente.

─ Aun faltan tres meses para que nazca, y si no te lo eh dicho es porque quiero que sea sorpresa.

─ _Por_ lo menos dime donde _será_.

─ Pues en El Complejo─ bebió un sorbo de su té helado─. Tony muy amablemente cedió uno de los jardines, recuerda que Los Vengadores y sus familias también son parte de ti y de Peter, así que son parte de mí también. Todos son muy lindos conmigo.

"_Amable, como no, querrás decir que insistió_" pensó Pietro con desagrado _". Muy lindos sí, Scott y Steve que son _muy_ atentos_"

─Mmm─ fue lo único que contestó Quicksilver, mientras bebía de su cerveza.

─ ¿Estás bien?, casi no has probado tu _Tom Yum*_.

En lugar de contestar, Pietro preguntó.

─ ¿Y si _mejor_ solo asisten las chicas y _Peter_?, me _refiero_ a que leí _por_ ahí que un Baby _Shower_ es solo de _mujeres_.

─ Aquí en América asisten con sus parejas.

─ Bueno, pues _creo_ que podemos _hacer_ una excepción con Lang, _Rogers_ y _Stark_─ se le escapó el comentario.

May se atragantó con el té.

─ ¿Disculpa?

─ Sí, _ahora_ que lo pienso, _sería_ _raro_ ¿no?, tu ex esposo y _padre_ de tu _primer_ hijo en una fiesta donde el bebé de tu nuevo esposo _será_ el _centro_ de atención─ continuó.

─ ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con Scott y Steve?

─ Pues que el Capitán _seguro_ va a _escandalizarse_ con los juegos esos de _maternidad_ y Lang… pues él va a _estar_ _portándose_ _raro_ como _siempre_.

─ Espera un momento, ¿estás celoso, Pietro?

─ ¿Yo? ¡Ja!

May se desternilló de risa.

─ Lo veo y no lo creo─ negó con la cabeza, divertida─. Calma galán, no hay nada de lo que debas preocuparte.

Pietro resopló.

─ Lo ultimo que me iba a _faltar_ es que me _dejaras_ a pocos meses de _darme_ un hijo.

─ Serás ridículo─ su esposo bajó los ojos─. No me digas que aún crees que puedo dejarte, mírame un segundo─ él levantó la vista y ella puso sus manos sobre sí misma─. Soy una mujer bohemia de cuarenta y un años embarazada de un muchacho de _veintidós*_ que podría ser mi hijo, pero yo estoy muy segura que me amas y que no te irás detrás de alguien más joven.

_"Jamás"_ pensó, le había costado bastante que ella lo aceptara como para que de buenas a primeras él botara todo ese esfuerzo a la basura, nunca se atrevería a dejarla, la quería demasiado.

─ Es que _eres_ tan _hermosa_, tan _irresistible_─ la cogió de la mano.

─ Solo voy a decirte una cosa mi amor, esos tres son hombres casados, a Tony ya se le pasó su época de casanova, Pepper y Peter lo traen loco, lo mismo sucede con Steve y Scott, Natasha, Hope y Cassie se aseguran de eso.

Pietro asintió.

─ Una cosa sí te digo, _quiero_ mucho a _Peter_, _pero_ como Tony siga _tratando_ de _besarte_ en la _cara_, voy a _golpearlo_─ advirtió.

─ Asegúrate que Peter no te vea─ cedió May.

El sokoviano se relajó y ambos volvieron a cenar, después de todo, de lo único que tendría que preocuparse era de la nueva etapa a la que estaba por entrar. Juró que no dejaría que los celos lo dominaran de nuevo.

─ Su postre de arroz─ un _empleado*_ puso delante de May un plato con el dichoso postre.

─ Yo no lo ordené─ respondió ella, sorprendida.

─ De cortesía ─le guiñó un ojo, coquetamente─. Igual que siempre.

¡¿Cómo que igual que siempre?!

Pietro se puso de pie con brusquedad, sacó dinero de su cartera, lo estampó fuertemente en la palma del hombre aterrado, ya con su faceta coqueta olvidada, cogió a May de la mano y se dispuso a abandonar el local.

─ ¡MI esposa es _alérgica_ al _arroz_! ─bramó.

Salieron apresuradamente de ahí, esa misma noche, mientras se acomodaba para dormir en el sofá─ May se había molestado muchísimo por la escena que montó─, se dio cuenta de la incongruencia de su comentario, ya que el Pad Thai que su esposa comió contenía, precisamente, arroz.

* * *

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Sip, May y Pietro esperan a su primer bebé, consideré que, ya que Ben está muerto y Tony está avanzando con su vida, May tenía derecho a hacer lo mismo, ya tengo el nombre y el sexo del bebé, lo presentaré en _Alrededor de ellos_ jajaja, no tengo idea alguna de si a los tres meses de embarazo siguen los mareos y los desmayos. Y sí, Natasha y Steve están casados, soy 100% Romanogers.**

**Pad Thai: Se trata de un plato salteado en wok, a base de tallarines de arroz con huevos, salsa de pescado, pasta de tamarindo, pimiento rojo, y cualquier combinación de brotes de soja, camarones, pollo, o tofu, decorado con cacahuates picados igual que tostados y cilantro.**

**PRACHYA THAI: Es el nombre del restaurante tailandés al que Peter y May van a cenar en Homecoming.**

**Tom Yum: El caldo de base tiene ingredientes como la hierba limón, hojas de lima kaffir, galangal, chalotas, zumo de lima, salsa de pescado, tamarindo y chillis molidos.**

**Veintidós: Por lo que entiendo (corríjanme si estoy mal) es que los Maximoff empezaron con los experimentos cuando tenían 18 años en 2014 en la escena post-creditos de CATWS, en 2015 en AOU tenían 19, en CW 20 y este fic se sitúa antes de IW que es dos años después de CW, así que sí, los gemelos tienen 22, May 41 y Peter 17.**

**Empleado: es el mismo que aparece en Homecoming.**

**Ya saben por qué en los diálogos y pensamientos de Pietro algunas palabras están con _italic_.**

* * *

**Holaaaa, volví con un nuevo capítulo, espero que estén disfrutando de estas historias, lean, disfruten y por favor, dejen su Review, saben que amo leerlos.**

**PD: _Ellos están celos_os va a estar más largo porque voy a retomar _Ellas tienen celos_ por una razón que les dejaré en el nuevo capítulo de aquella historia.**

**Entonces ¿Review? ¿No? Ok.**

**Harry.**


	6. Steve

**Disclaimer:** La historia es mía, los personajes pues no.

.

.

.

Eran hombres cabales, valientes, capaces de enfrentarse a diversos peligros sin reparar siquiera en los riesgos, pero eran hombres, al fin y al cabo, y los celos son algo innato en los hombres, así que no eran la excepción.

**Steve.**

Cuando tu mujer es la única chica en un grupo conformado enteramente por hombres que parecen adorarla, es de esperarse que pasen tiempo juntos, que compartan y también es de esperarse que lo aceptes sin más.

Pero cuando tu mujer es la más hermosa de todas, es imposible que el tonto picor de los celos no se arrastre hasta ti.

Bien, para cuando están juntos formalmente ya no es la única, Wanda se ha integrado, pero los chicos muestran una inclinación por ella porque estuvo primero, ven a Wanda como la niña que se la pasa correteando de aquí para allá con Visión─ su novio─ y Peter.

─ No, ese no─ Tony negó con la cabeza.

─ Hace cinco minutos dijiste que éste estaba bien─ el tono de cansancio de Natasha era evidente.

─ Hace cinco minutos no me di cuenta que ese vestido no te favorecía en las clavículas.

Steve rodó los ojos.

─ No creo que nadie se fije en sus clavículas.

─ Créeme, lo harán─ Tony lo mandó callar.

Sacó otro vestido, el nuevo modelo era color negro de corte corazón y demasiado pequeño a los ojos del Capitán América.

─ Vamos con éste─ instó Tony y Natasha entró al baño de mala gana.

Estaban en la habitación que la pareja compartía en el Complejo cuando Tony irrumpió en esta con varios vestidos en mano, alegando una nueva misión que requería de las artes de seducción innatas que Natasha poseía.

Ella finalmente salió con el vestido puesto, resaltando todas sus curvas.

─ Te lo dije, este es el indicado, nos vamos en una hora─ comentó Tony, pero Steve no pasó por alto la mirada insistente de Iron Man en el pecho y trasero de su mujer.

─ Supongo que está bien─ comentó la rusa, ajena a la mirada del multimillonario y a los celos de su pareja.

─ Podemos ajustarlo de aquí─ propuso Tony, poniendo las manos en las caderas de la pelirroja.

─ Creo que así está bien─ contestó Steve, casi bruscamente, la rusa volvió al baño y él apuró a Tony para que se fuera─. Asegúrate que todo esté listo.

─ Por supuesto, los aretes están en la cama y los zapatos tam…

Él no era de las personas maleducadas, pero, porque sus acciones pasadas lo ameritaban, prácticamente le cerró la puerta en la cara.

* * *

─ ¿Has visto a Nat?

Clint levantó la vista de la computadora para mirarlo.

─ Estaba con Thor.

─ ¿Haciendo qué? ─fingió desinterés.

─ No sé, algo sobre volar.

¿Volar?

Un trueno se hizo escuchar y ambos miraron en dirección de la ventana, comenzaba a llover.

─ Espero que ya vengan, Thor puede ser el Dios de Trueno, pero no creo que eso los exente de mojarse─ comentó Clint y volvió a enfocarse en lo que quiera que hacía.

Steve se alejó con rumbo hasta el balcón y pudo verlos, ambos se acercaban, bajó al jardín sin importarle el diluvio que comenzaba a caer.

Aterrizaron a distancia considerable, pero por su visión mejorada, Steve pudo notar que estaban totalmente empapados y también la forma en la que el dios la tenía cogida fuertemente por la cintura, cerca de él. Muy.

─ ¿Dónde estaban? ─logró que su voz no sonara a reproche.

─ Llevé a Nat a pasear por lo que ustedes llaman, _el país_─ respondió Thor orgullosamente, aún sosteniendo a la rusa.

─ Empezó a llover desde Meryland─ rió Natasha y soltó a Thor para abrazarse así misma─. Bueno señores, entremos porque no quiero enfermarme.

Antes que Steve pudiera hacer nada, Thor se quitó la capa, que curiosamente no estaba del todo mojada, y cubrió a Natasha con ella, después le rodeó los hombros y entre bromas se dirigieron al interior del Complejo, dejando a Steve ahí, celoso y preguntándose por qué no cogió una toalla para ella.

* * *

─ No puedo creer que no haya parado de llover─ comentó Steve, entrando a la cocina.

─ Es otoño Capipaleta, ¿qué esperabas? ─ remarcó Tony, como si él fuese estúpido.

─ ¿Dónde están los demás? ─ preguntó, porque no soportaba estar a solas con Tony más de lo estrictamente necesario.

─ Bruce está en Virginia, arriesgándose a entregarle la invitación de su boda a Ross, es una pésima idea si me lo preguntas .

─ ¿Aún no vuelven él y Betty?

─ Nop, Barton está con su familia en Ohio, obviamente, y Thor está en Nuevo México─ continuó el hombre de hierro al tiempo que se servía una taza de café─. Iba a decirte que quizá Nat y tú estarían mejor en Brooklyn, no por correrlos, si no porque imaginé que querrían estar solos en pareja…

─ Al punto Tony─ se impacientó el Capitán.

─ Lo que quiero decir es que qué bueno que siguen aquí, porque así Nat está con Peter, yo no soy bueno en los temas románticos…

Tony siguió parloteando, pero Steve dejó de oírlo cuando dijo lo último. Se disculpó y salió en busca de Natasha y el chico de Stark. Los encontró sentados en los sillones de la terraza, hablando bajito, y él no los interrumpió.

─ _Le cose miglioreranno Peter_ ─dijo Natasha, y Steve se dio cuenta de que estaban hablando en italiano.

─ _Grazie per l'ascolto, Nat_ ─el chico le sonrió dulcemente y Rogers no supo cómo interpretar eso.

─ _Vieni qui tesoro_─ cuando ella terminó de hablar, el muchacho arácnido la apretó en un abrazo y Steve se contuvo de hacer algo inapropiado.

Se alejó de ahí celoso e irritado.

"_Peggy te dijo que el italiano era importante, pero el señor quiso aprender francés_" se recriminó.

* * *

─ Este departamento es fantástico ─ Natasha miró alrededor, contenta.

─ Pues es nuestro ahora─ le mostró las llaves.

─ ¿Es enserio? ─él asintió y ella se colgó de su cuello para besarlo─. Con los muebles debió costar una fortuna.

─ Podemos permitírnoslo, además, nos faltaba un lugar para estar solos tú y yo.

─ ¿A qué te refieres?

─ Bueno, aquí podemos tener más privacidad, aquí puedo tenerte solo para mí─ la besó repetidamente en la mejilla─. Aquí no tengo que compartirte con los chicos.

Ella se lo sacó encima.

─ ¿Acaso el Capitán América está celoso de sus compañeros de equipo? ─cuando Steve no le contestó, ella soltó una carcajada.

─ No te estés burlando, Nat.

─ Tienes que aceptar que es bastante divertido─ dejó de reírse y le acarició la cara─. A ver, no pasa nada, todos somos solo amigos.

─ Tú y yo éramos solo amigos─ contraatacó Rogers.

─ Sabes que eso no es cierto, todo el tiempo estabas coqueteando conmigo─ respondió su esposa y él se sonrojó. ¿Enserio lo había hecho? ─. No me digas que eso no era coquetear, siempre queriendo que me quedara contigo en el campo de combate, eligiéndome para acompañarte a las misiones, además─ añadió después de besarlo brevemente en la boca─, a nadie del equipo le prestas tu escudo, a excepción de mí.

─ Te juro que no me di cuenta.

─ Tú no, pero yo sí. El punto es que no debes de estar celoso.

Steve asintió, de pronto sintiéndose ridículo.

* * *

Una hora después, cuando ambos estaban recostados en su nueva habitación mirando una película, el soldado recordó algo.

─ ¿Qué tanto se secreteaban tú y el chico de Stark?, estaban muy misteriosos y muy abrazados.

Ella volvió a reírse.

─ Es increíble que hayas sentido celos de Peter, es solo un niño. Pero para que te quedes más tranquilo, celoso empedernido, lo estaba consolando porque tiene problemas en declararse a alguien ¿sí?

─ ¿Quién lo diría?, con la fama que tiene Tony. Gracias a dios que no heredó eso de él.

Natasha asintió.

─ ¿Qué me dices de Thor?

─ _Steve._

─ Es que es un dios y…

Natasha subió el volumen, ahogando la voz de su marido.

* * *

**ACLARACIONES:**

**_Le cose miglioreranno Peter_: el italiano de _Las cosas van a mejorar Peter_.**

**_Grazie per l'ascolto, Nat_: el italiano de _Gracias por escuchar Nat_.**

**Vieni qui tesoro: el italiano de Ven aquí cariño.**

* * *

**Hola, aquí un nuevo capitulo, explorar el lado celoso del héroe de América fue divertido, lean y disfrútenlo, por favor dejen sus reviews, saben que amo leerlos.**

**Entonces ¿Review? ¿No? Ok.**

**Harry.**


	7. Visión

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, la historia pues si.

.

.

.

**Ruka Jimotoraku:** Yo pensé que ya me habías abandonado, pero, cuando vi la notificación de tu review, mi corazoncito latió de felicidad, gracias por ese comentario tan largo, ojalá así fueran los reviews más constantemente. Aquí está uno nuevo, que lo disfrutes, nos leemos. Harry.

* * *

Eran hombres cabales, valientes, capaces de enfrentarse a diversos peligros sin reparar siquiera en los riesgos, pero eran hombres, al fin y al cabo, y los celos son algo innato en los hombres, así que no eran la excepción.

**Visión.**

Él aceptaba que sí, que tenía derecho, porque era su hermano y la única familia de sangre que le quedaba, aceptaba que Wanda lo quisiera con toda el alma. Pero que Pietro se metiera en su relación ya era otro nivel.

Visión tenía apoyada la mano en la cadera de Wanda, charlaban animadamente recargados en la barra, entonces el velocista apareció y le dio una palmada fuerte en la mano para que dejara de tocar a su hermana.

─ ¡Esa mano!

Wanda rió.

─ ¿Qué pasa? ─se obligó a preguntar el androide, forzando una voz amable.

─ Sé que no tienes hermanas y que por eso no lo entenderías, pero créeme que no es agradable ver a un tipejo manoseando a tu hermana en tus narices.

¿Tipejo?

─ Vamos a casarnos en un par de meses─ contestó Visión, luchando para no golpear a su futuro cuñado.

─ ¡Dos meses!, ¿acaso es demasiado para ti?, yo creo que no─ negó con el dedo índice─. Hasta que no vea un anillo de casada en la mano de mi hermanita, no voy a permitir que la toquetees delante de la concurrencia.

Betty, May y Darcy, sentadas en unas sillas más allá, se rieron.

¿Qué diría Tony de eso?

_"Agradarle a la familia política no es obligatorio, pero sin duda es un punto a tu favor"._

Visión, de mala gana, se apartó un poco de Wanda, sino arremetía contra el sokoviano era, precisamente, por ella, porque sabía cuanto quería su prometida a su hermano.

Satisfecho de sí mismo, Pietro besó a Wanda en la mejilla y se alejó en dirección de May, la madre del hijo y ex esposa de Tony, para tratar de pasar tiempo con ella, igual que siempre que la mujer visitaba el Complejo.

Volvió a hacerse la misma pregunta.

¿Qué diría Tony de eso?

* * *

Rechinó los dientes cuando Clint abrazó a Wanda por ¿quinta? ¿séptima vez?, bien, Pietro casi se muere al salvarle la vida a él y a ese niñito en la pelea contra Ultrón, pero de eso ya casi un año, y Clint seguía comportándose como si hubiese sido ayer.

Demostraba su agradecimiento llevándose a Pietro y Wanda a su casa en Ohio, donde vivía con su familia, tratándolos de buena manera… especialmente a Wanda─ según él─. Siempre que llegaba al Complejo, después de preguntar por Natasha, preguntaba de inmediato por la sokoviana, entonces ella aparecía y él corría a abrazarla, levantándola en el aire y besándola en la mejilla.

─ Laura preparará el estofado─ le informó Clint, jugueteando con las manos de Wanda─. ¿Ya están listas tus maletas?

La castaña le mostró una pequeña mochila.

─ Que bueno que no llevas tantas cosas, en casa dejaste algo de ropa─ comentó Hawkeye.

¿Casa?

─ Voy a llamar a Pietro─ su prometida se fue en busca de su hermano, dejándolos ahí parados en la sala, solos.

Clint parecía reparar en él por primera vez.

─ Oh, Visión, me gustaría que vinieras, pero Lila, Nathaniel y Cooper acaparan tanto a los gemelos que apenas dejan algo para el resto─ explicó─. Pero estoy expandiendo la casa, para que cuando nos visiten tenga más habitaciones para meterlos. Mi casa es pequeña.

"_Sí, como no_" pensó, la granja de Clint era todo menos pequeña, las pocas veces que estuvo de visita lo comprobaban, además, por lo que sabía, ya había albergado ahí a los cinco primeros Vengadores.

─ Seguro─ contestó, amable como él solo.

Wanda y Pietro llegaron, su prometida lo besó en la mejilla y finalmente se marcharon.

Sintió la mano húmeda y, cuando dirigió la mirada hacia esta, notó que era agua. Olvidó que tenía un vaso de cristal en la mano y, cuando apretó con demasiada fuerza, el cristal se hizo añicos.

"_Genial_"

Fue en busca de algo con lo que limpiar antes que Tony se desmayara por ver el lustroso suelo mojado.

* * *

─ Hazlo de nuevo ─pidió el muchacho y Wanda, usando sus poderes, lo lanzó al cielo, solo se escuchó al chico reír mientras se columpiaba.

Wanda lo trajo de regreso de la misma manera como lo lanzó.

Era un hermoso sábado, se encontraban en uno de los jardines del Complejo y Peter estaba de visita.

─ Eso fue increíble─ halagó el joven araña, Wanda le lanzó una mirada brillante.

Mientras ellos seguían jugueteando, a Visión ninguna gracia le hacía ver a su prometida muy sonriente con ese niño. Sopesó darle a Peter con la gema.

Descartó la idea de inmediato, sabía cuanto le dolería a Tony perder a su hijo.

* * *

─ No te muevas… ya está.

Tony se quitó del camino y Visión pudo observarse en el espejo.

─ Vaya.

Uno de sus creadores lo miró, incrédulo.

─ ¿Solo vas a decir "_vaya_"?

─ El traje es fantástico─ añadió─. Gracias, Tony.

El millonario le quitó importancia al asunto con un gesto de la mano.

─ Uno de mis niños se va a casar, es lo menos que podía hacer.

─ Quizá podemos encontrar otro un poco más… económico─ Tony hizo un gesto ante la ultima palabra─. Me encanta el traje, pero creo que es demasiado dinero solo por esto, además─ añadió─, apuesto a que en Nueva York también hay buenas tiendas, exageramos un poco en venir hasta _Milán*_ por esto.

─ Nunca nada será tan costoso y exagerado cuando se trate de mis cachorros─ Iron Man cerró el asunto.

Visión suspiró.

─ Bien, Fabricio─ Tony se dirigió al hombre que los atendía─, solo hagamos unos ajustes en los hombros, este muchacho es alto.

─ Sí, señor─ contestó el tal Fabricio, con marcado acento italiano.

Se encontraban en una lujosa tienda de trajes para diversos eventos donde todos eran hechos a la medida, Visión─ con su apariencia humana─ y Tony habían ido a recoger el traje. La boda sería en un par de días.

Visión entró al probador y se cambió de ropa, cuando salió, encontró a Tony esperándolo sentado en uno de los lujosos sofás de la tienda, leyendo una revista.

─ Están empacando el traje─ informó Stark─. Siéntate.

Visión tomó asiento junto a él y suspiró.

─ Oh no─ Tony bajó la revista─, ¿qué fue ese suspiro?

─ Nada.

El hombre le dirigió una mirada de reproche.

─ Creo que olvidas que te creé, te conozco desde el día que viniste a este mundo, así que empieza a cantar.

Visión suspiró de nuevo.

─ Es solo que dejamos a Wanda sola en el Complejo con Clint.

─ Ajá, ¿y eso qué?, Barton no le va a hacer nada, podrá ser muchas cosas, pero no un violador, tiene una hija ¿sabes?

El androide le dió una mirada significativa.

─ Oh─ comprendió Tony─, ¿estás celoso de Barton?

─ Supongo que sí─ aceptó─. Y de Pietro y de Peter también.

Stark se enderezó.

─ No seas ridículo, Pietro es su hermano y Peter es un niño. Clint está casado─ abrió los ojos, alarmado─, ¿no estarás teniendo dudas?

─ ¿Dudas?

─ Sí, dudas de casarte con Wanda.

─ ¡Claro que no! ─ exclamó el androide, pero bajó la voz cuando una dependienta lo miró mal─. Estoy más seguro que nunca de casarme…

Stark lo interrumpió.

─ Mira, no pasa nada si es así, el dinero que invertí en los preparativos es lo de menos, que eso no te detenga, si no quieres casarte no tienes que hacerlo.

─ ¡Que sí quiero casarme! ─la misma dependienta le lanzó otra mirada irritada.

─ ¿Entonces?

─ Mira, Pietro se la pasa metido entre nosotros, por eso quiero que Wanda sea mi esposa cuanto antes, para que él no puedo decirme nada…

─ Tú debiste decirle algo antes.

─ Ese es el problema, él sabe que Wanda lo adora, si le digo o le hago algo, ella va a molestarse conmigo, desde que estuvo a punto de morir, Wanda parece quererlo más─ explicó Visión, tomó a Tony del brazo─. Ayúdame a fingir que estoy cerca de la muerte, quizá así ella me haga más caso.

─ En primer lugar─ se zafó de su agarré─. En segundo, jamás digas nada igual, eso me provocaría un infarto, dejarías a Peter sin padre.

Visión masculló algo sobre que Peter debería permanecer en Queens. Tony rodó los ojos.

─ En tercer lugar: Peter tiene quince ¿sí?, Wanda tiene veinte, o sea, cinco años mayor que él, y yo jamás permitiría que mi hijo saliera con una mujer mayor antes que fuese mayor de edad.

─ Nací hace un año, y Wanda tenía diecinueve ─murmuró Visión.

Tony no pudo debatir eso.

─ En cuarto lugar: Clint es un hombre de familia, está casado y tiene tres hijos, no se ve que sea de los que destruyen hogares.

Visión tuvo que aceptar eso.

─ Y en ultimo lugar, Wanda te ama demasiado, yo veo como es que te mira, como se preocupa por ti─ Fabricio volvió con una larga caja en las manos, Visión la recibió─. ¿Crees que, de no ser así, yo no haría nada para evitar que te casaras?

El futuro novio sonrió.

─ Supongo que tienes razón.

─ Supones bien─ Tony terminó de pagar el traje y ambos se decidieron a irse─. Andando _Paul*_, tenemos que estar en la ciudad a tiempo para el gran día.

Entraron al auto donde Happy los esperaba y Visión pareció recordar un asunto pendiente.

─ Debo contarte algo.

El millonario le prestó atención.

─ Pietro está interesado en May.

─ ¡¿Qué cosa!? ─Happy frenó de golpe, asustado por el chillido de Tony.

Visión asintió, solemne.

─ Lo que oyes, siempre está rondándola, con decirte que quiso pagarle a Natasha para que averiguara su número telefónico.

Tony abrió la boca, ofendido.

─ ¡¿Cómo se atreve a hacerme esto a mí?! ¡¿a mí?! ─se golpeó el pecho con el dedo índice─. ¡Yo que con mi tecnología lo salve de dar el paso a la muerte!

─ Solo es tu ex esposa─ el androide fingió que le quitaba importancia.

─ ¡Exacto!, tú tal vez no sabes esto, pero existe un código entre los hombres que te prohíbe salir con la ex de tu amigo.

─ Supongo que Pietro no te considera su amigo… del todo─ Visión cargó su comentario de cizaña.

─ ¡Acelera, Happy! ¡acelera, te digo!

─ ¿Qué pasa, jefe? ─preguntó el guardaespaldas, alarmado.

─ ¡Voy a cortarle las piernas a ese malagradecido! ─agitó su puño para enfatizar.

─ Creo que Wanda me dijo que irían juntos a la boda.

El rostro de Tony se llenó de indignación.

─ ¡Ese mocoso me va a oír! ¡me va a oír!

¿Quién dijo que los androides no podían saborear la deliciosa punzada de la venganza?

* * *

**ACLARACIONES: **

**Milán: ciudad de Italia. **

**Paul: hice una especie de guiño hacia el actor que interpreta a Visión, el perfecto Paul Bettany, sé que lo notaron. **

* * *

**Hola, aquí un nuevo capítulo, obviamente esta historia continuará, pero primero terminaré de forma definitiva el de Ellas tienen celos para tener material con que trabajar.**

**Espero que este nuevo cap haya sido de su agrado, háganme saber sus opiniones con un sensual review. Amo leerlos, ya lo saben.**

**Entonces... ¿Review? ¿No? Ok.**

**Harry. **


	8. Loki

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, la historia sí.

.

.

.

**PrinceMatt:** muchas gracias por comentar, ojalá que este capítulo sea de tu agrado, espero seguir leyéndote. Saludos, Harry.

**Ruka Jimotoraku:** gracias por seguir leyendo lo que escribo, tus reviews son unos de mis favoritos, lamento haber tardado, pero ojalá que te siga interesado esta historia y que dejes tu opinión. Afectuosos saludos, Harry.

* * *

Eran hombres cabales, valientes, capaces de enfrentarse a diversos peligros sin reparar siquiera en los riesgos, pero eran hombres, al fin y al cabo, y los celos son algo innato en los hombres, así que no eran la excepción.

**Loki. **

Aspiró con fuerza y optó por beberse el whiskey de su vaso antes de cometer una estupidez. Pero los dioses sabían lo mucho que detestaba que alguien- del genero masculino- se acercara a Darcy.

Desde que llegaron a aquella fiesta- _convivio_ a los ojos de Stark- Lewis se había dedicado a beber y reír junto al varón alterado, quien, al parecer de Loki, se divertía en exceso con ella cuando su- guapa- esposa no prestaba atención.

─ Ya te digo yo─ estaba diciendo Maximoff mientras mezclaba diferentes tipos de alcohol en la copa de la chica─, en Sokovia solíamos probar de todo.

─ Esto promete─ opinó Darcy, mirando el "trago".

─ ¿Seguro que puedes?

─ _Dude*_─ se burló la muchacha─, soy irlandesa.

Sin decir otra palabra se llevó la copa a los labios y se bebió el contenido de golpe.

─ ¡Carajo! ─rugió cuando terminó─. Sírveme otro.

Maximoff rió y procedió a obedecer, Loki tuvo que recordarse que, de tocarle un solo cabello plateado al estúpido ese, Darcy no le hablaría por días. Ella detestaba que _ahuyentara_ a sus amigos.

Tal y como predijo, su chica no pudo seguirle el ritmo al sokoviano pues después de otras cinco rondas de aquel brebaje, Darcy ya no podía sostenerse en pie y, para espanto del Dios de las Travesuras, se apoyaba demasiado cerca de Pietro.

_"Aquí entro yo"_ pensó en tanto le entregaba su propio trago a Thor, quien se encogió de hombros y se lo bebió de golpe, y se dirigió hacia el dúo.

─ La fiesta se acabó para ti, Dars─ le dijo a la muchacha, la tomó del brazo y ella se soltó con brusquedad.

─ ¡Convivio! ─corrigió, soltándose a reír─. ¡C-O-N-V-I-V-I-O!

Loki rodó los ojos, buscando paciencia.

─ Como sea, es hora que te acuestes─ intentó tocarla de nuevo, pero ella se alejó y se abrazó a la cintura de Pietro, quien bebía su octavo trago recargado en la barra.

─ Todavía es temprano─ se quejó─. Seis horas más.

Ambos mortales se rieron ante la tonta petición de la chica, Loki apretó los dientes y, sin importarle nada, cargó a Darcy sobre sus hombros.

─ ¡Bájame! ─ bramó, golpeándole la espalda─. ¡Pietro! ¡ayúdame!

El sokoviano no hizo amago de haberla escuchado, con regocijo, Loki notó como la borrachera comenzaba a bajársele al tipo cuando escuchó la voz de su esposa.

─ ¡Que me bajes! ─seguía gritoneando mientras subían al segundo piso, Loki la dejó en el suelo una vez estuvieron en su respectiva habitación y solo después de haberse cerciorado de trabar la puerta con magia.

─ También necesitas una ducha─ decidió al recordar como abrazaba al muchacho en la fiesta.

Darcy dejó de pelear al instante para darle una sonrisa felina.

─ Solo si te unes.

─ Olvídalo─ se burló y la arrastró dentro del baño.

* * *

¿En qué momento decidió que dejarse influencia por su mujer para aceptar la invitación de Valkyria y su esposa a aquella comida en Nuevo Asgard era buena idea?

_"Claro"_ pensó _"Darcy estaba desnuda encima de mí cuando me convencía"_

Ese día el aire noruego era cálido por lo que las mujeres portaban vestidos veraniegos, al principio le había gustado ver a Darcy en esa prenda floreada, pero cuando llegaron al lugar, Sif- esposa de Valkyria-, y el mismo Thor para mayor desagrado suyo, no habían podido evitar desviar la mirada hacia la figura de su chica.

La palabra molestia no era suficiente para describir lo que el cuadro le hizo sentir.

─ ¿Cómo está el pescado, Darcy? ─preguntó Sif, mirando, según Loki, demasiado a Lewis.

─ Bastante bien, la verdad─ contestó la aludida, llevándose otra porción a la boca─. No suelo comer mucho pescado, pero este─ hizo un sonido de satisfacción que arrancó una sonrisa enorme de Sif y que en consecuencia Loki se planteó ahogar a la asgardiana─, oh carajo, comería este pescado siempre.

─ Darcy prefiere las carnes rojas─ dijo Jane, pero Sif apenas y le dirigió una mirada. En ese momento, Loki deseó que una de las reinas del lugar no detestara tanto a la esposa de su hermano por cosas del pasado.

Cuando la tarde cayó, el Dios de las travesuras no perdió tiempo y enredó a Darcy en su chaqueta, que casualmente le quedaba más holgada de lo habitual.

─ Ojalá puedan volver pronto─ dijo Valkyria al iniciar las despedidas.

─ ¿Por qué no vienen a almorzar la siguiente semana…? ─ empezó a proponer Sif.

─ ¡No podemos! ─la interrumpió Loki de inmediato─. Darcy y yo estaremos ocupados.

Darcy, Thor, Jane, Valkyria y Sif le dieron una mirada extrañada.

─ Pero si ni siquiera han dicho que día─ replicó Thor, Loki le lanzó una mirada furibunda.

─ No importa, tendremos la agenda de la semana muy saturada─ se giró hacia Darcy─. ¿Verdad, Dars?

No dejó que respondiera porque se despidió de todos rápidamente y los hizo desaparecer.

* * *

_"Cálmate"_ se ordenó _", ella quiere aprender a pelear y Barnes se ofreció a enseñarle porque es un hombre amable"_

Suspiró para relajarse.

_"También para tocarla"_ le susurró una vocecilla cargada de malicia.

─ Las manos siempre sobre la cabeza─ estaba diciendo Barnes en tanto le acomodaba los brazos─, así bloquearás ataques de personas más altas.

Darcy asintió, segundos después, comenzaron a enzarzarse en una ligera batalla que terminó con la chica apresada por los brazos del soldado. Loki gruñó y se dispuso a ir a arrancarle los miembros a Bucky, pero la firme mano de Natasha en su pecho lo detuvo.

─ Eh, tigre, ¿dónde crees que vas? ─inquirió la pelirroja.

─ Déjame pasar, Natasha─ masculló sin apartar la vista del par, quienes no parecían notar aquel pequeño altercado.

─ No me digas que quieres golpear a James por enseñarle a Darcy─ soltó una risita─, bien dicen que un acomedido nunca queda bien.

─ Cierra la boca─ Natasha arqueó una ceja ante eso, pero no se movió─. Bien, tú ganas.

Ella se alejó y Loki trató de entretenerse en algo para no pensar en desmembrar al soldado los treinta minutos que faltaban para que el dichoso entrenamiento terminara.

─ Eso es todo─ se puso de pie y comenzó a acercarse en cuanto escuchó a Bucky decir aquello─. Has mejorado mucho, Dars─ ¡¿cómo que Dars?!, solo él la llamaba así─, te veo el sábado.

─ Olvídalo, el sábado no es posible─ dijo cuando llegó junto a ellos.

─ ¿De qué hablas? ─Darcy lo miró con una ceja interrogante.

─ No puedo creer que olvidaras que visitaríamos a tus padres este fin de semana─ le recordó, Darcy maldijo entre dientes y procedió a disculparse con Bucky por aquello, más sin en cambio y por primera vez, el jotun no veía la hora de largarse a Irlanda con Lewis.

─ No pasa nada─ Barnes le quitó hierro al asunto─. El próximo fin de semana será.

─ Por supuesto…

─ Sí, sí, ya vámonos, muero de hambre─ interrumpió a Lewis, la tomó de la mano y estuvo a nada de sacarla del gimnasio a cuestas.

_"Maldito soldado, estaba mejor congelado en Wakanda"._

* * *

─ Me encantó este fin de semana─ dijo Darcy, terminando de engullir su segundo plato de estofado, ambos se encontraban solos en la cocina de la casa de los padres de la chica en _Cork*,_ su suegra había salido a comprar cosas para que llevaran consigo a Estados Unidos─, ¿y tú?, sé que no te gusta mucho relacionarte con los demás, pero estos días te noté, no sé, más relajado.

─ Pues no te equivocas─ dijo terminando su propio estofado─. Han sido buenos días, tu padre ya no cocina tan mal y tu madre ha dejado de persignarse cada vez que me ve, así que sí, me relajé.

Ella sonrió, se levantó de la silla, rodeó la mesa y se sentó en el regazo de su novio para comenzar a besarlo.

─ Además─ añadió cuando se separaron─, te eh tenido para mi solo.

─ ¿De qué hablas? ─preguntó ella, dejando un camino de besos alrededor de su cuello.

─ Tu y yo, solos, lejos de los estúpidos que piensan que tienen una oportunidad contigo.

Darcy paró de inmediato.

─ No sé de qué estúpidos me hablas, pero ¿acaso estás celoso?

Loki rodó los ojos y dejó pasar el tono burlón de la castaña.

─ ¿Celoso? ¿yo? ¿de un mortal? ─soltó una risa desdeñosa─, seguro, cielo, es muy probable.

─ ¿Entonces?

─ ¿Qué? ─inquirió─, ¿ya no me puede disgustar que bebas hasta ponerte como una cuba con Maximoff? ¿desde cuando le caes bien a Sif?, no, espera, tengo una mejor, ¿desde cuando Barnes es así de buena gente con alguien que no sea Steve y Natasha?

Darcy soltó una carcajada cargada de burla y lo apuntó con el dedo.

─ Estás celoso─ declaró.

─ Para nada.

─ Ay mi amor, eres tan tierno─ le acarició la nariz─, me parece adorable que pienses que después de todo este tiempo juntos aún puedes engañarme.

─ Son mortales, por favor.

─ Sif no lo es─ corrigió, Loki levantó la mirada con brusquedad y Darcy volvió a reírse─. ¿Ves como te pones?

─ Solo me parece una falta de respeto que se te quede mirando así, por Odín, es una mujer casada, no debería ir por la vida mirando a las esposas de otros.

─ No soy tu esposa, Loki Odínson.

─ Pues vas a serlo.

─ No juegues─ lo cortó Darcy con seriedad, levantándose de su regazo─, tu ya lo dijiste, nadie tiene oportunidad, no hace falta que nos casemos para que estés seguro.

─ ¿Dije algo malo? ─preguntó, levantándose también.

─ Nada, es solo que, cuando vayas a pedirme matrimonio, quiero que sea porque así lo deseas y no por marcar territorio─ declaró, saliendo de la cocina. Loki la siguió.

─ Dars, no te enojes.

─ Entonces deja la basura de los celos de lado─ lo encaró─. Ni Bucky, ni Sif, ni Pietro, ni nadie es rival para ti.

Loki levantó las manos en señal de paz, no lograba entender cómo esa mujer lograba dominarlo sin esforzarse demasiado.

_"Estás enamorado de ella"_ sonrió ante ese pensamiento.

─ ¿De qué te ríes?

─ De nada─ se acercó a ella, acorraló su cintura, le pegó a él y atrapó su boca en un beso apasionado─. Por cierto, no necesito que te cases conmigo para marcar territorio, pero de verdad quiero ver un anillo en este precioso dedito─ levantó la mano izquierda de la chica y besó los nudillos pálidos.

─ Hablemos de eso después, ¿qué me dices de un pequeño encuentro en la tina antes de irnos? ─propuso la castaña pícaramente─. Ahora no hay nadie y no quiero seguir reteniendo mis gritos.

─ Estaba a punto de proponértelo─ contestó, la tomó de la mano y ambos se encerraron en la habitación.

* * *

Esa misma noche ya en el departamento que compartían en Nuevo México, Loki observaba a Darcy dormir, ataviada en una camiseta holgada, en una pose que le traería dolor de espalda a la mañana siguiente y con el cabello revuelto, en efecto, no necesitaba un anillo para que todos supieran que era suya, pero en definitiva se moría porque fuese su reina.

* * *

**ACLARACIONES.**

**Dude: se pronuncia _Dud,_ me encanta esa palabra, significa colega, amigo, camarada. **

**Cork: ciudad irlandesa. **

* * *

**Hola a todos, por situaciones- la escuela- no había podido actualizar, espero que todavía haya alguien interesado en esta historia, estaba pensando en dejar este capitulo como el ultimo, pero entonces recordé a ScottHope y… díganme que hago.**

**Entonces qué… ¿Review? ¿No? Ok.**

**Harry.**


	9. Scott

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, la historia sí.

.

.

.

**-REVIEW-**

**Ruka Jimotoraku: **Muchas gracias por seguir leyéndome a pesar de desaparecer por grandes períodos de tiempo, tus reviews son de mis favoritos y me pongo muy feliz al leerlos. Espero que te siga interesando esta historia. Un abrazo y un beso enormes, Harry.

* * *

Eran hombres cabales, valientes, capaces de enfrentarse a diversos peligros sin reparar siquiera en los riesgos, pero eran hombres, al fin y al cabo, y los celos son algo innato en los hombres, así que no eran la excepción.

**Scott. **

Dejó salir una risa fingida y sorbió de su _explosión de mango_, porque era eso o decirle sus verdades a Hawkeye.

Pero era consciente que su paciencia se agotaba cada vez más al ver a Hope muy sonriente con Clint.

—Hablo enserio, Wasp— decía el rubio con una expresión relajada en la cara—, nunca comas en la avenida 27 de Praga. Que la belleza del país no te confunda.

—No me creo que te atrevieras a comerte algo de dudosa procedencia— comentó su esposa de buena gana. Scott estaba seguro que aquello no era lo único de dudosa procedencia que hacía Barton.

—Es verdad— replicó el hombre, tomó la mano de su esposa con coquetería y Lang tuvo que aferrarse a la silla para no saltarle encima—. Tu júntate conmigo y verás como aprendes mucho…

—Hope ya aprende demasiado conmigo— se oyó decir más brusco de lo que pretendía.

La aludida arqueó una ceja y volvió a darle toda su atención al arquero.

El par de horas siguientes se dedicó a sentarse muy cerca de su esposa, procurando en todo momento tener ocupadas las manos femeninas; ni siquiera se intimidó ante la mirada insistente de Hope para que se alejara un poco.

Cuando faltaba poco para que se fueran, sus ojos verdes se encontraron con la visión de Natasha sentada sola después que su propio esposo se ausentara; Scott entonces recordó la etapa celosa que tuvo su esposa con la pelirroja y no dudó en levantarse para acompañarla.

Ya vería Hope quién era quién.

* * *

Pretendió que ayudaba a Cassie a ordenar los condimentos para preparar la cena en tanto miraba de reojo a su esposa, quien entablaba conversación con el padre del mejor amigo de su hija.

—…y lo encontré subido en un taburete con una tira de tela que se suponía era una falda alrededor de las caderas— estaba contando Tony—, me dijo que Cassie necesitaba aprender a bordar para su taller de costura.

—Yo vi salir a Cassie del garaje completamente manchada de rosa y cubierta de telaraña— relató Hope en respuesta—, me dijo que estaba ayudando a Peter a mejorarla. Scott tardó horas en quitársela del cabello.

—Lo que hacen en nombre de la amistad— su esposa sonrió tiernamente al moreno después que él dijera aquello.

¿Desde cuándo Hope se llevaba bien con un Stark que no fuese Peter, Harley o Morgan?

¿Desde cuándo entablaba conversación con uno de sus amigos que no fuese el Cap, Wanda o Falcón?

Durante el tiempo que duró la preparación de la cena, alternó la mirada entre su esposa hablando muy cerca de Tony y la entrada de la cocina por si Pepper aparecía para comportarse como el caballero que era con ella.

Pretendió que no fue su culpa cuando Cassie rozó la histeria al probar la pasta y comprobar que estaba salada.

En todo caso sería culpa de Tony por andar de encimoso con Hope.

Se dijo que el magnate se merecía comerse la pasta salada cuando le sirvió doble ración.

* * *

Si alguien le hubiera dicho que hacerse amigo del Cap. significaba que su esposa también se haría _muy_ buena amiga suya, Scott se habría conformado con un simple trato de trabajo.

Verla escucharlo muy interesada, con una sonrisa en la cara y los ojos brillantes de emoción, en los sucesos que vivió antes y después de congelarse lo hizo entrecerrar sus orbes verdes.

No estaba al tanto del interés de su esposa por las historias de guerra.

—Vaya, que interesante— suspiró Hope—. ¿Tienes alguna otra historia, _Cap_.?

¿Cap.? ¿por qué lo llamaba así? ¿desde cuándo eran tan cercanos?, Scott rodó los ojos. ¿Qué no fue la misma Hope quién se burló de él cuando llamó de esa manera a Steve?

—Pues sí, pero Nat también vivió en esa época… incluso los años posteriores a que yo me congelara— comunicó Steve—. Seguro que ella podrá contarte más cosas.

—Preferiría escuchar más sobre la Segunda Guerra Mundial— dijo su esposa, ignorándolo. Scott fingió que revisó su teléfono y se puso de pie abruptamente, Hope lo miró por fin—. ¿Pasa algo, Scott?

¿Ahora lo llamaba por su nombre? ¿ya no _cariño_ o _amor_?

—Voy a recoger a Cassie— comunicó secamente.

—¿Qué no está con Peter en casa de May? — arqueó una ceja—, creí que él y Pietro la traerían…

—Pues voy a ir yo por ella; te pediría que me acompañaras, pero estás muy ocupada.

No permitió que dijera nada más y tomó rumbo a la salida del departamento de los Rogers Romanoff.

—_Cap_.— el rubio lo miró ante su llamado—, despídeme de _Nat_.

Acarició el nombre de la pelirroja con la lengua y Steve arqueó una ceja ante aquello. Hope lo imitó.

Cerró la puerta con más fuerza de la pretendía y salió a la calle, se acercó a la Van para irse cuando Hope finalmente salió.

—¿Estás bien, amor? —preguntó con evidente preocupación, trató de tomarlo del brazo con suavidad y él se zafó de su agarre bruscamente.

—¡¿Amor?! ¡¿ahora sí soy tu amor?!— vociferó, histérico.

—¿Scott? ¿qué está pasan…?

—¡Ah! ¡ya soy Scott de nuevo! —la interrumpió.

—Cálmate, por favor. Estás haciendo un espectáculo— Hope le puso una mano en la boca para callarlo—. Guarda silencio.

—Ahora resulta que quieres que me calle— siguió—, pero no se tratara del Cap., Clint o Tony porque ahí sí eres toda sonrisas y oídos ¿no?

Hope jadeó, sorprendida.

—¿De qué hablas?

—No te hagas la desentendida, sabes bien de qué hablo.

Su esposa soltó una carcajada corta.

—Jamás creí vivir lo suficiente para ver a Scott Lang, mi esposo, muerto de celos.

El aludido abrió la boca, ofendido. Quiso replicar, pero no encontró ningún argumento que lo respaldara. Hope sonrió con ternura y le rodeó la cintura con los brazos.

—Calma, chico grande— ronroneó frotando la nariz contra su mejilla rasposa por la barba—. No hay competencia para ti, jamás.

Lang torció la boca.

—¿De verdad?

—No tienes que dudarlo— levantó la mano para mostrarle el dedo donde reposaban su argolla de matrimonio y el anillo de compromiso—; eres el único hombre al que le acepté estos, créeme cuando te digo que no me habría casado nunca de no haberte conocido.

Scott rodó los ojos antes de atrapar la boca de su esposa en un beso.

—Que infantil eres— bromeó Hope, repartiendo besos en su mandíbula.

—Pero así te enamoraste de mi ¿no? —replicó el moreno.

—Sí, así es.

Al verla sonreír, Scott estaba seguro que no había cosa más hermosa.

* * *

**Me disculpo por haber tardado tanto, el capítulo de T'Challa está casi terminado así que lo subiré en los próximos días. De verdad espero que sigan interesados en leerme por aquí. **

**Ya saben que tengo que preguntarlo: **

**Entonces qué… ¿Review? ¿No? Ok. **

**Harry.**


End file.
